Self-cleaning surfaces present an advantage in a wider variety of scenarios where traditional cleaning methods, such as hand-cleaning, are unfavorable or impracticable. An example of such a scenario includes the cleaning of windows in high-rise structures, where accessing the exposed surface of such windows requires either scaffolding, which can be very dangerous and at times impossible, or cost-prohibitive robotic cleaning systems. Another example includes the surface of photovoltaic panels, which have substantial surface area and suffer performance degradation when said surface is occluded by particulate matter, reducing the capacity for light to pass therethrough. Cleaning of photovoltaic panels requires significant man-hours and reduces the economic feasibility of the panels for use in electricity generation.
Current self-cleaning surface solutions rely on the use of hydropohobic or hydrophilic materials. However, in both instances, such solutions require water to move across the surface for cleaning to be effectuated. In many instances, an area may be without precipitation for substantial periods of time, thereby rendering such solutions ineffective. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a self-cleaning surface solution that does not require precipitation to function.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.